Naruto Chronicles
by Thejollyhyuga
Summary: A series of small cute chapters on Naruto's daily mischief.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Chronicles

Chapter 1: Family

I have always loved the idea of Naruto having his family and all. This fanfiction was an inspiration from another fanfiction. I'm not trying to copy anyone's work. Hope you guys like this!

Kushina smiled at bundle of joy in her arms. Naruto was such a beautiful boy. Only hours had passed since his birth and already he was laughing cheerfully. All of a sudden, the door burst open and a man with a worried expression on his face stormed in, looking around frantically.

"I'm so sorry! I was at work, is the baby here yet? Is he born? Where is my baby!?" Minato shouted, flustered. He stopped suddenly as he felt a pure aura of evil fill the room. Kushina put on a fake smile and looked at her husband, making him flinch. 

"Yes, dear. The baby is in my arms. You. Missed. it." Minato's gaze went from his scary yet beautiful wife to the small blanket in her arms. Gurgling noises escaped Naruto's mouth and Minato's face lit up with joy. He rushed over and gently took Naruto's small form. Bright cerulean eyes peaked at him from behind a shock of blond. Tears welled up in Minato's eyes and he laughed. 

"He is beautiful, Kushina. Naruto is beautiful." Kushina smiled and beckoned her husband to sit near her. 

"He has your hair and eyes but my face. Heaven knows whose personality he will develop." Minato laughed and looked down. Small whisker like marks adorned his child's cheeks, making him look like a small kitsune, with that huge grin. A strong grip grabbed Minato's ear making him yelp in pain.

"This was the most important moment of our lives and .it. What do you wish to do to make up for it?" Kushina's death glare sent shivers down Minato's spine. "I'll...change diapers for a whole year!" He laughed nervously.  
>"Good!" Kushina cheered up immediately and took Naruto from her husband's arms. Minato smiled at the two and closed his eyes. <p>

"How did it go?" Kushina asked anxiously. Minato opened his eyes and smiled at her. 

"It went perfectly. Tsunade-sama signed the necessary papers and i signed mine. I'm officially retired." Kushina gave a sigh of relief. They had both decided that with the baby coming, they would need "all hands on deck." The door opened again and this time, a family of Ebony haired people entered the room. Mikoto Uchiha rushed inside the room along with her husband and two kids. Sasuke slept peacefully in her arms while Itachi clung to her hand and glanced at Kushina warily. "Congratulations Kushina!" The tall woman deposited her bundle into Itachi's arms and sat down next to Kushina. They started chatting and Minato and Fugaku started discussing Minato's retirement. Itachi sat down in a chair and started rocking Sasuke. The door burst open once more to reveal Kakashi and Rin. They both rushed in and congratulated Kushina. Kakashi looked at the small bundle of joy in Kushina's arms and held out his hands. Kushina smiled brightly and gave Naruto to the silver haired teen's awaiting arms. Immediately, the small bundle started bawling. Kakashi's eye widened. "W-what did i do?" Kushina laughed at his flustered expression. "I think he was unhappy to see a stranger. You should give him to Kushina-san." Rin gently took Naruto from Kakashi and the little blond immediately stopped crying. She smiled sheepishly. Everyone was silent. Minato grinned and broke the tension. "Or maybe he just doesn't like you." Kakashi glared at Minato and crossed his arms. _There was no way. The little kid probably just liked the female race, that's all._  
>By this time, little Sasuke had woken up. Mikoto noticed this and motioned for Itachi to hand over the small child to her.<br>"Well, Sasuke is awake. I'm sure these two will get along." She said cheerfully. She put Sasuke down beside Kushina's lap where Naruto was. They both looked at each other for a moment curiously before Sasuke closed his eyes again and went back to sleep. Naruto followed him and yawned once. He finally closed his eyes and went to sleep. The poor door was slammed open once more and Obito stumbled in. "I was helping an old lady cross the street! Did i miss it?" He looked around frantically and noticed all the people in the room. Minato burst out laughing and others joined him._ What a grand entrance!_ He thought. Obito stood there and sheepishly smiled while scratching his head. Rin reached forward ad grabbed his arm, leading him to where Naruto was. Both babies had awoken at the loud noise. He peered down at the small bundle and smiled. "Hi Naruto! I'm your uncle Obito!" Naruto laughed at the weird faces made by his "Uncle". Kushina smiled and looked around the room. Minato and Fugaku were having some kind of huge discussion. Itachi was sitting by his mother and trying to lull Sasuke back to sleep. Obito, Rin and Kakashi were arguing on who Naruto liked the most. It was incredibly loud but she liked it that way. After all, this was her family.

This was experimental. Please review and tell me if I should continue writing this because I'm not sure.

~Thejollyhyuga


	2. Chapter 2 Sleep

Naruto Chronicles: Chapter 2 Sleep

Well...i made another chapter. For the fun of it. I seriously don't know where this story might head so i just gonna make cute short chapters.

Disclaimer: Have neglected this for a while...i wonder why?

"Waaaahhhhhhh!" Cries of a baby could be heard could be heard everywhere in the huge house. Green eyes opened blearily and Kushina groaned. She glanced to her left where a digital clock sat atop a side table. It was precisely 3:42 AM. Only one hour had passed since she had gotten up to feed the always hungry chubby child of hers. On the other side of the bed, her husband slept peacefully, completely ignoring the loud racket Naruto was causing. Well, not for long. Kushina shook Minato's shoulder a few times, making him flinch and swat her hand away before going back to sleep. A vein popped on the fiery haired women's forehead and she clenched her fist.  
>"Wake up Minato!" The blond haired man's eyes instantly opened to feel pure evil right next to him. On instinct, he held up his arms to block an incoming punch to his face. However, Kushina's strength was not to be underestimated, especially when she was angry. There was a snap and Minato groaned loudly.<br>"Kushina! Why do you need to break my bones at so early in the morning!" In reply, she ruffled his mop of blond hair and pointed her finger to the direction of the door, where the crying was coming from. "I woke up last time which was an hour ago. You wake up now." With that, she turned over and immediately fell asleep. Minato groaned and slowly got up, careful not to put pressure on his recently broken arm. Slipping out of the bed, he ran a hand through his unruly hair and headed for the baby room. "What is it Naruto?" Leaning a hand on the doorframe, he inspected the room for the blond child and surprisingly found him in his crib. He had no idea how, but Naruto always managed to get out of his crib and night and sleep on the floor. Walking over to the crib, he peaked inside to see the source of all the noise. Naruto had his hands pulled up into fist and was shaking his legs. His cheeks had pinked due to all the screaming. Using one hand, Minato lifted up his bundle and checked him over. No foul smell from the butt? Check, no signs of a fever? Check. Signs of hunger? Not sure. By this time, Naruto had let go of all that screaming to notice he was being carried. Looking up at his father, he opened his mouth and started laughing. A puzzled look crossed Minato's face. He shrugged and put Naruto down, thinking it was nothing. Immediately, bawling started and Minato had to cover his ears so they wouldn't bleed. "What do you want?" He muttered. As soon as he picked up Naruto, the baby stopped his crying. "Ah! I see." Minato smiled and carried him to his bedroom. Kushina was already fast asleep. He gently laid down Naruto and rolled over next to him, careful not to disturb Kushina. He covered him up with the blanket and smiled as the blue orbs closed and a yawn escaped his lips. He turned off the lamp beside his bed and closed his eyes.

Kushina opened her eyes and yawned widely. Slipping out of the bed, she trudged over to the bathroom without a second glance at the bed. After splashing cold water on her face, something dawned in her. She slept. Not once had she woken up after telling Minato to take care of Naruto. Usually, she would have to wake up at least five times in one night. Quickly wiping her face on a towel, she opened the door and rushed towards the bedroom only to stop in her tracks as she entered the room. She smiled at the scene before her and quickly grabbed a camera to capture the cute moment. The flash of the camera made Minato wince and open his eyes. He felt pressure on his chest and was puzzled for a moment. He lifted his head to look at his chest and found locks of blond blocking his vision. Naruto was splayed out on his stomach and peacefully sleeping on Minato's chest. A small and chubby thumb was inside his mouth and Naruto's face wad puckered up into a cute pout. Minato tried moving but just couldn't let Naruto wake up. In defeat he laughed slightly and laid back down signalling Kushina that he was awake. Leaned on the door frame and smiled warmly, why would she need the sun when she had her own two bubbling balls of light?

Really short but hopefully nice. Please review and tell me what you think. :)

~Thejollyhyuga


End file.
